


Unnamed

by Neutrine



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutrine/pseuds/Neutrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teaser for a fanfic i've been working on. Would this even be interesting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnamed

Xephos breathed relieved as he lay down onto the bed again. Maybe he really had gotten paranoid. He sighed and rolled over to the other side, looking straight into glowing bright eyes.  Xephos gave a yelp as he scrambled up against the headpost, hands desperately searching for his sword.

The creature hissed at him, lips trying to depart, but never quite making it.

“Hello Sssssephoss.”

Xephos froze. He’d know that voice anywhere.

_Israphel._

His hands closed on the hilt of his sword, and lashed out at him, the sword going straight through the shadow creature, but the blade was meeting no resistance. The shadow seemed unmoved by the blow and the gash quickly closed, leaving no trace that it had ever existed.

The horrible face smirked at the man and was about to jump at him, as someone lounged out at it with a torch, earning a shriek from the creature before it slithered across the floor, apparently disappearing through the gaps in the floor.


End file.
